El caso de los celos
by Yumi-chaan
Summary: Mi primer fic   . Tras acabar Trials & Tribulations, Phoenix mantiene muy buena amistad con Iris, amistad que no acaba de gustarle a cierto fiscal. Denle una oportunidad ; Avisos: Yaoi y spoilers. Reviews? :3


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes es mío, si Edgeworth me perteneciese, no estaría aquí escribiendo, estaría disfrutándole. xD

Cierro la puerta de mi apartamento. Tras un sonoro portazo, Pess corre a recibirme, sin embargo, hoy no estoy de humor para jugar con él, además el animal parece notarlo porque vuelve a su rincón con el rabo entre las patas. ''Maldita sea…'' pienso mientras me dejo caer en el sofá. El juicio terminó bien, Iris es culpable por ser cómplice, pero inocente del asesinato, se ha hecho justicia y debería estar satisfecho, pero entonces, ¿qué demonios es esto que lleva ahogándome desde que cerramos el caso?

Creo que sé cuándo empezó a dolerme el pecho y desapareció mi apetito; fue cuando Wright la miró, con ternura, con cariño… en ese momento sentí morirme, deseé realmente que nunca saliera de prisión e inmediatamente después me arrepentí de mis propios pensamientos.

-Wright, idiota… - Puedo sentir algo frío y húmedo caer por mi mejilla, ¿una lágrima? ¡¿Pero qué? Yo no lloro, es decir, alguna vez me he dejado llevar por el llanto al ser sorprendido por un terremoto nocturno, ¡pero no por Phoenix!

¿Y qué si Phoenix ha encontrado a alguien a quién querer? ¿No podría haber hecho yo lo mismo? Gumshoe lo dijo, soy atractivo entre las mujeres, si no he estado con ninguna es porque no ha aparecido ninguna con las características necesarias. Yo no estoy celoso y menos por Phoenix… un momento, ¿desde cuándo le llamo por su nombre de pila? Aghh… creo que necesito tomar el aire.

-Vamos, Pess, demos un paseo – Salgo de casa, con el pobre animal confuso detrás de mí.

Andamos sin rumbo, absorto en mis pensamientos, no me doy cuenta de dónde estamos hasta que veo un cartel frente a mí: "Lago Gourd". No es un lugar que me traiga muy buenos recuerdos, fue aquí donde mis peores pesadillas regresaron, el caso en el que me tocó sentarme en el banquillo de los acusados y me defendió el que consideraba mi enemigo, aunque quizás ese no sea el término adecuado, rival estaría mejor dicho, al fin y al cabo Wright es el único amigo de verdad que he tenido.

El sonido de mi móvil me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Edgeworth al habla.

- Sr. Edgeworth, tenemos un nuevo caso, ¿puede venir a la oficina?

-Enseguida estoy allí, Gumshoe- Sin más cuelgo. Nuestro paseo se va a alargar un poco, Pess.

El caso no es nada del otro mundo, un simple caso de robo con pruebas sólidas, mientras termino el papeleo, Gumshoe juega con el cachorro que se ha visto forzado a acompañarme.

-No sabía que tuviera mascota, señor – el detective parece disfrutar la compañía de Pess – no parece el tipo de persona a la que le gusten los animales, como siempre es tan solitario…

- Oh, simplemente algunos no somos abogados sin nada que hacer y tiempo de sobra para una ajetreada vida amorosa – Mierda, lo he dicho sin pensar, una sola palabra lleva toda la tarde golpeándome la cabeza, Phoenix, Phoenix, Phoenix….

- Ehh, no me refería a eso señor, lo siento, ¿ha pasado algo con el señor Wright?

- No es nada, Gumshoe, solo estaba pensando en lo bien que se lo tiene que estar pasando Wright en el centro de detención con su nueva novia mientras otros estamos trabajando. – Me empieza a hervir la sangre, si no me callo ahora me arrepentiré más tarde.

- Si no le conociera diría que está celoso. – Una sonrisa burlona ha aparecido en la cara del detective, no me gusta como pinta esto.

- Antes de que siga, NO estoy celoso y mientras no tenga alguna prueba firme y sólida de que esté enamorado de Phoenix Wright, más le vale cerrar el pico o su sueldo se verá afectado.

- ¿ENAMORADO DE WRIGHT? ¡Pensé que la que le gustaba era Iris! Pero claro, ahora todo tiene sentido, al fin y al cabo no es tan raro, debí haber sospechado que era gay, pero ¿Wright? Jajaja, mire, si hasta se está poniendo rojo.

Hace rato que estaba sintiendo un extraño calor en las mejillas, pero no imaginé que estaría sonrojado, primero lloro y ahora me sonrojo, desde luego hoy no me reconozco.

-No sé de dónde demonios saca esas ideas, detective, pero yo me voy a casa, no estoy dispuesto a oír más estupideces.

Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase suena mi móvil. Es Phoenix. Ahora mi cara puede competir con el color de mi traje. Oigo la risa de Gumshoe de fondo mientras descuelgo el teléfono, alguien va a entrar en números negativos próximamente.

-Hola, Edgeworth, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- Claro, quiero decir, ¿de qué se trata?

- Si mañana tienes que ir al centro de detención, ¿puedes acercarme? Quiero visitar a Iris. Iría andado pero está un poco lejos e iré con Pearl así que me parece mucho camino para ir con una niña.

Tengo ganas de decir que no, que vaya solo o mejor, que no vaya, que se quede conmigo, que olvide a esa chica, pero sé que no lo haré, en su lugar acepto y le digo que le recogeré sobre las 9:30. Empiezo a pensar en as palabras de Gumshoe, es cierto que nunca he estado con una chica porque ninguna cumplía los requisitos necesarios, pero ¿por qué será que, aún siendo un hombre, Phoenix es la persona más adecuada para pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado?

~… ~…~

-Señor Nick, vamos tarde – Pearls está frente a la puerta de mi desordenado cuarto, son las 9:25 y aún estoy a medio vestir, pero no encuentro la ropa adecuada para ponerme, primero pensé en ir con mi habitual traje azul, pero luego pensé que ya que iba a pasar unos escasos 20 minutos con Edgeworth sería mejor llevar algo que le sorprenda mínimamente. Y lo que es peor, aún le estoy dando vueltas a por qué exactamente quiero sorprenderle y por qué le dije que me llevara si sé que Pearls puede andar mucho más rápido y más tiempo que yo.

Finalmente, como aún es invierno y no me he recuperado del todo de mi catarro, elijo unos vaqueros con una camisa y un jersey encima rojo, además del abrigo negro. Me lo pongo a toda prisa mientras oigo el timbre, él ya está aquí. Maldita sea, parezco una estúpida quinceañera. No tengo tiempo de hacer nada con el pelo, así que sigo luciendo mi habitual pelopincho.

-Buenos días, Wright- Ahí está Edgeworth, con su habitual traje frente a mi puerta. Por alguna razón, se me acelera el corazón. Es algo que me pasa comúnmente cuando estoy a su lado, pero siempre lo he justificado como los nervios de antes de un juicio. Me mira de arriba a bajo, con una mirada extraña. – Vaya, es raro verte con algo que no sea tu traje barato azul. Te queda bien, deberías cambiar de ropa más a menudo.

- Bueno, tú siempre llevas el mismo traje rosa.

- Magenta -me corrige- Quizás yo también cambie un poco de look alguna vez.

De repente la mirada de Edgeworth se vuelve triste, pensativa, iba a preguntarle pero nos dice que subamos al coche, con el habitual muro frío que le caracteriza.

-Muy bien, supongo que no querrás hacer esperar a una señorita, Iris te estará esperando así que vámonos.

El viaje transcurre sin mucha conversación, sin embargo se me hace corto. Cuando nos bajamos del coche, Pearl se adelanta dando saltitos por el pasillo. Es entonces cuando siento una mano sobre mi hombro, al girarme me encuentro con la penetrante mirada del fiscal.

-Estás muy guapo, Phoenix, seguro que le encantará verte. Hacéis buena pareja.

Antes de poder decir nada Edgeworth se da la vuelta y sale corriendo por uno de los pasillos, ha sido muy rápido para estar seguro, pero juraría que estaba colorado. Pero eso es imposible, es Miles, él no se sonroja, pero, claro, tampoco nos llamamos nunca por nuestros nombres.

Iris parece contenta de verme, de hecho yo también disfruto de su compañía, sin embargo esa mirada del fiscal no deja de rondarme la cabeza, además no encuentro sentido a sus palabras, es lógico que alguien piense que después de llevarme así de bien con mi ex novia quisiera volver con ella, pero Miles no es el tipo de persona que se preocupa de las relaciones de otras personas, ni mucho menos el tipo de persona que me dice que estoy guapo. Ante esos pensamientos un rubor se abre paso en mis mejillas, hasta que una bofetada me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¡Sr. Nick! ¡¿Cómo puede hacerle eso a Maya la Mística? – Otra bofetada- ¿Es que no tiene en cuenta sus sentimientos? ¡Se está sonrojando con otra chica!

-P-pero… yo… ¡auch!

Después de ese incidente decidimos irnos a casa. Estuve tentado de pedirle a Edgeworth que nos llevara, ya que tenía muchas ganas de volverle a ver y pedirle explicaciones por lo de antes pero no sabía donde estaba y no me pareció oportuno llamarle y molestarle si estaba en un juicio, así que volvimos a pie.

Sin embargo, una sorpresa aparta mi nefasto estado de ánimo al llegar a mi piso, Maya estaba dentro, esperándonos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Maya! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Creí que habías vuelto a la aldea! – Le doy un abrazo.

- Pero Niiick, me aburro mucho por allí sin ti, ahora mismo no tienes ningún caso, ¿no?

- Pues no, acabo de cerrar uno…

- Pues no hay más que hablar, Bikini te ofreció un entrenamiento – me interrumpe – y como no hemos podido disfrutar en condiciones de las vacaciones lo vamos a aceptar.

- Pero Maya, hace frío y…

- No discutas, me lo debes, te prometo que no te pondré debajo de ninguna cascada, venga, Nick, hazlo por Pearl o por Bikini, no dejaba de repetirme: "Dile a tu amigo el abogado y a ese fiscal tan atractivo que vengan a vernos"

-¿Qué venga Edgeworth? – ahora soy yo el que la interrumpe – Hagamos un trato, si consigues que el fiscal de mirada gélida venga a unas divertidas vacaciones con nosotros, iré.

Já, como si fuera a conseguir algo como eso.

Maya coge mi móvil y se encierra en su cuarto. 20 minutos después sale sonriente.

-Conseguido. Salimos el miércoles a las 8:00. – Imposible, no me lo creo.

-¡Bieeeen! El señor Nick va a pasar unas vacaciones románticas con su alma gemela.

En cierto modo, creo que Pearls tiene razón, me pregunto qué piensan las médiums de la técnica Kurain sobre los homosexuales, espera, ¿qué demonios estoy pensando?

~…~…~

Maldita sea, ¿cómo se me ocurre aceptar? Pero Maya me ha chantajeado, aún no me explico cómo ha conseguido mi colección de figuras de acción del samurái de acero, pero si se sabe que soy fan, habré tirado muchos años de reputación como fiscal serio a la basura.

En toda mi carrera nunca he pedido unas vacaciones así que me las dan sin problemas.

El miércoles, 13 de febrero a las 8:00 saldremos, eso es pasado mañana, pero ¿cuándo volvemos? No me apetece nada estar al lado de Wright después de haberle dicho algo tan vergonzoso.

~…~…~

Me encuentro en el centro de detención, mañana salimos así que he vuelto para avisar a Iris de que no vendré en unos días.

-Me gustó que me miraras de esa forma, aunque me sentí mal cuando esa niña te dio un tortazo que te sangró la nariz.

-Jeje, sí, Pearls tiene mucha fuerza –recuerdo entonces uno de los temas que me han traído hasta aquí- Mmm, Iris, espero que no me malinterpretaras en ese momento, yo me puse rojo porque me acordé de una cosa. – siento que me pongo rojo otra vez – Actualmente, tú y yo sólo somos amigos, ¿no?

- Claro, olvidas que ahora soy monja. – Sonríe- Perdona si he provocado un malentendido. Para mí eres un buen amigo, Feenie.

Ella tiene razón, al fin y al cabo es monja, de hecho nunca llegamos a hacer nada cuando salimos, sería raro si volviéramos a estar juntos.

-No te preocupes, es solo que hay alguien que ha sacado ciertas conclusiones precipitadas. Será mejor que vuelva a casa, tengo que hacer el equipaje.

…

Creo que mi maleta me odia, por más que empujo, no cierra.

-¿Qué llevas ahí, Nick? Siempre me he imaginado tu armario con cientos de trajes azules iguales.

-Tengo más ropa, aunque no te lo creas, si no me la pongo mucho es porque me odia, de lo contrario esto cerraría.

-Seguro que llevas un montón de cosas inútiles. A ver, ¿esto qué es? Crema solar… ¡pero si es invierno! Demasiadas colonias, cremas y exceso de camisas… ¡wow! No sabía que utilizaras slips, siempre pensé que eras más de bóxers, ¿quieres impresionar a Bikini, eh? O quizás te estás tomando todas estas molestias por cierto fiscal…

- ¿Q-qué? Yo no quiero impresionar a n-nadie, deja de decir tonterías…

-Para ganarte la vida descubriendo mentiras, mientes realmente mal, estás sudando.

-Bobadas – refunfuño, mientras saco algunas cosas de la maleta, aunque los slips se quedan, solo por si acaso.

Poco después, llaman al timbre. Ante la puerta se yergue Miles, vestido con un jersey blanco y un abrigo azul, para mi sorpresa. No hay rastro de sus chorreras.

-¿Qué pasa, Wright? Te dije que yo también cambiaría de look alguna vez.- esboza su habitual sonrisa burlona de los juicios.

Salimos en el coche de Edgeworth, cuando llegamos Bikini nos recibe con alegría y nos sirve la comida, pasamos el resto de la tarde haciendo compañía a la mujer, que se siente sola desde que se fue Iris. Cerca del anochecer nos sorprenden a Edgeworth y a mí con una salida al bosque.

-¡Muy bien, vamos a hacer un ejercicio de entrenamiento! – Exclama Bikini entusiasmada – tenéis que conseguir volver al templo en 5 horas, si no lo conseguís saldré a buscaros.

-¡Maya! Me prometiste que no tendría que hacer esto.

- Yo sólo dije que no tendrías que ponerte debajo de una cascada. Venga, será divertido.

Antes de poder protestar, estoy solo, en medio de la nada. Hace frío, está oscuro y aún hay nieve en el suelo. Genial, estoy empapado y perdido, dando vueltas como un idiota.

Un par de horas después oigo un ruido. Asustado pregunto si hay alguien ahí.

Entonces siento que alguien me rodea con un abrazo desde atrás y con la otra mano me tapa la boca, impidiendo que grite.

-¿Estás perdido, Wright? – La voz de Miles susurra en mi oído.

Profiero una serie de gruñidos bajo la mano del fiscal.

-No sé que me has llamado, pero creo que era algo relacionado con mi madre. – se ríe.

-Idiota, me has asustado.

-Cobarde, ¿crees que saldrás solito o te ayudo a volver?, estás empapado.

-Mmm, creo que hay que ir por allí, ¿no?

-Es por el otro lado – señala la dirección contraria – un gran sentido de la orientación, abogado.

- No, estoy seguro que por ahí no es.

-Protesto, es por ahí.

-Si tan seguro estás ¿cómo es que no has vuelto antes?

- No estaba muy pendiente del camino mientras venía, estaba pensando en mis cosas, pero es por ahí.

-Lo que tu digas, vamos.

Por fin puedo estar a solas con él, creo que aprovecharé ahora.

-Oye, Edgeworth, entre Iris y yo no hay nada.

Se queda paralizado un momento, pero en seguida vuelve a caminar, en su voz se aprecia que ha levantado ese muro tras el que oculta sus sentimientos.

-¿Por qué me cuentas eso? No es algo que me importe.

Esto sí que no lo esperaba. Con un sonido metálico aparecen cinco psicocandados.

-No te creo.

-¿Qué?

- Que no te creo. Le muestro el magatama.

-¿Por qué debería importarme? Mientras no tengas alguna prueba más sólida que ese chisme, no tengo nada más que hablar.

Quiero protestar pero veo que hemos llegado a nuestro destino. No es el templo Hazakura, sino el templo celestial. Aún está decorado con las banderitas que puso Larry, o mejor dicho, Laurice Deauxnim.

-Ey, desde aquí ya sé llegar. – Digo orgulloso.

-Yo también, Wright.

-¿Sabes a qué me recuerdan esas banderitas? A cuando íbamos al colegio y hacíamos papiroflexia, nunca se te dio bien, recuerdo que llorab…

-¡¿ESQUE TODO EL MUNDO ME TIENE QUE RECORDAR ESO? –La cara de Edgeworth estaba roja, como aquella otra vez.

- Oye, Miles, estás guapo con esa ropa. – le digo sin pensar.

La primera reacción fue sorpresa, pero Edgeworth no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

-Es que yo soy guapo, Wright.

-No lo niego. – Esta vez sí, Edgeworth baja la guardia.

Me dispongo a intentar romper sus psicocandados, pero las campanadas me indican que ya son las 12.

-Será mejor que volvamos. – Edgeworth me da la espalda y se apresura en dirección al templo.

~…~…~

¿A qué venía eso? Phoenix ha visto los psicocandados, será mejor que me ande con cuidado.

Cuando llegamos al templo, Maya y Pearls ya estaban ahí.

-Jaja, hemos ganado –Pearl abraza a Wright.

-Muy bien, es tarde, habéis pasado el entrenamiento, ahora vamos a dormir. Pearl dormirá con Maya. Sr. Edgeworth, usted dormirá con el Sr. Wright.

Mierda, yo no quiero dormir con Phoenix, bueno, no es que no quiera, es que no quiero continuar la conversación.

Entramos en la habitación, es sencilla, con un baúl y un par de colchones en el suelo, demasiado cerca el uno del otro.

El abogado saca un pijama de la maleta y se dispone a cambiarse, cuando le veo quitarse la camisa, siento que se me va a salir el corazón. Tengo que girarme para que no vea mis ojos desorbitados, su piel parece tan suave…

-¿No te pones el pijama? – cuando le vuelvo a mirar ya está vestido.

-Preferiría hacerlo en el baño. – Me apresuro hacia la puerta.

Cuando vuelvo Phoenix me mira divertido, no esperaba que tendría que dormir con él, así que llevo un pijama rosa, no magenta, rosa.

-Quiero dormir, así que te agradecería que no me entretuvieses con alguna conversación estúpida. – Me acuesto dándole la espalda al abogado.

~…~…~

Miles se ha dormido, son las tres de la mañana, pero no soy capaz de pegar ojo. Me levanto para mirarle, está tan mono, tan indefenso, sin su habitual ceño fruncido, simplemente en su forma más humana. No puedo evitar la tentación de acariciar su piel, tal y como pensaba, es muy suave, con cuidado deposito un beso en su mejilla.

-Phoenix… - murmura.

Se me acelera el corazón, pensando que le he despertado, sin embargo se da la vuelta profundamente dormido.

Esbozo una sonrisa, lo quiera o no, mañana romperé esos candados.

…

Me despierta una manita pellizcándome el cachete.

-Sr. Nick, despierte, ¿no sabe qué día es hoy?

-Pearly, son las 7.30, ¿qué pasa?

- Es el día de los enamorados, 14 de febrero, tiene que darle una sorpresa a su persona especial.

-Pero, Pearls, Maya y yo no… - la niña me mira con ojos enormes y brillantes. – Está bien, ¿qué quieres que haga?

-Llévale estas flores a Maya la Mística. – me da un ramo de margaritas.

- Ya voy…

~…~…~

Me despierto al oír cerrar la puerta.

-Buenos días, Pearl, ¿dónde ha ido Wright?

-Ha ido a darle una sorpresa a su amada. – La pequeña se tapa la cara con las manos.

-¿A su… amada? –El corazón me da un vuelco.

-Claro, el Sr. Nick es el caballero de Maya la Mística.

Otra vez esa punzada de dolor, ese nudo en el estómago y sé que es, lo admito, aunque sea solo para mí, estoy celoso.

~…~…~

-Vaya, Nick, ¿eso es para mí?

-Sí, Pearly me lo dio, sigue pensando que entre nosotros hay algo y parece ser que hoy es San Valentín.

-Creo que esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos, le diré lo que pasa, ¿vale?

-Sí, creo que será lo mejor.

-Además, no queremos que Edgeworth se ponga celoso…

- ¡Maya! – Estoy rojo, de nuevo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a negarlo inútilmente?

Iba a protestar, pero por alguna razón sonrío.

-Creo que tengo algo que hacer, habla con Pearl, ¿vale?

Vuelvo a la habitación, pero está vacía, el pijama rosa de Miles está tirado en el suelo. Le busco por todo el templo, pero no aparece por ningún lado. Pearls está jugando en el patio.

-¿Has visto a Miles?

-Me dijo que necesitaba tomar el aire y se fue muy rápido, ¿crees que habrá ido a darle una sorpresa a su alguien especial?

-No lo creo… Pearl, ¿tú le dijiste algo antes de que se fuera?

-Sí, le dije que ibas a darle una sorpresa a mi prima y se fue, yo creo que va a ver a la señorita del látigo para darle un regalo como tú.

Dudo que a Miles le interese mantener una relación masoquista con Franziska y su látigo.

Aún en pijama, salgo en su búsqueda por el bosque, solo se me ocurre un lugar en el que puede estar: el Templo Celestial.

-¡Miles! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo podría hacer la misma pregunta, deberías estar con Maya, no aquí, muriéndote de frío en pijama.

-Entre Maya y yo no hay nada, Miles.

-¿Y eso a mí por qué debería importar? Ya te lo dije.

Los candados aparecen de nuevo.

Muy bien, es hora de acabar con esto.

-Primero, cada vez que piensas que salgo con una chica te comportas de manera extraña.

Crash. Uno menos.

-Segundo, piensas que estoy guapo.

Faltan tres.

-Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, Phoenix, ¿qué tiene que ver?

-Tercero, me llamas por mi nombre de pila.

-Si prefieres formalismos así se será. – está nervioso, faltan dos.

-Cuarto, tú nunca te sonrojas, pero últimamente lo haces con frecuencia.

Crash. Falta uno.

-Wright, eso no son pruebas decisivas, esto no lleva a ninguna parte.

-Cinco.

Acabo con la distancia entre nosotros, antes de que el fiscal pueda reaccionar junto sus labios con los míos. Tras unos segundos de vacilación, Edgeworth reacciona, respondiendo a un beso que cada vez se torna más intenso, su lengua acaricia la mía, no queda ningún candado. Todo parece haberse detenido, podríamos estar perfectamente en medio del tribunal y no me habría dado cuenta de nada, sus dedos acarician mi pelo, mientras que los míos acarician el suyo. Sin embargo, mi ensoñación se ve interrumpida cuando me aparta con cuidado.

-Phoenix, estás tiritando. – se quita el abrigo y me cubre con él.

A continuación me toma de la mano y me lleva al interior de templo. El saco de dormir de Larry aún está ahí.

Se sienta sobre el saco y me hace un gesto para que me siente con él. Me abraza por detrás y me susurra al oído, provocándome un escalofrío.

-¿Tienes alguna prueba más que mostrarme?

- N-no, creo…

-Bien, porque me toca declarar. –Toma aire- Te quiero y te lo demostraré todas las veces y con todas las pruebas que me pidas.

- Mmmm –observo el saco de dormir sobre el que nos encontramos, Laurice preparó todo lo necesario para una "noche romántica".- ¿Cualquier prueba?

-Sí.

-Bien. –Le miro de forma pícara.- Porque Larry se tomó demasiadas molestias y sería una lástima que nadie aprovechara sus preparativos.

El fiscal perece comprenderlo porque se posiciona encima de mí, arropándonos con el saco.

-Muy bien, abogado, pero no quiero oír un solo "protesto".

Hice bien en ponerme los slips anoche.

Se aceptan todo tipo de opiniones, dejen reviews aunque sea para saludar =D


End file.
